KakaSaku: redone
by girlpod50000
Summary: This story is redone from my original story so things have bee changed but the plot is still the same. Sakura get's a peculiar call in the middle of the night by someone she least expected. This call as such sets off a series of events that will change Sakura's life forever. T for cussing and suggestive comments.
1. Chapter 1

A girl sat on her bed flipping through medical books with a very curious look on her face. This girls name was Sakura she had pink hair, a slightly big forehead and pale-ish skin. She was wearing a small red tank top and small white shorts. She had long legs and was skinny but at the same time fit. The bed was scattered with different medical books and a desk in the corner of her room had a small light lit at it, which seemed to be the only light source in her room. Except the moon that shone through her window on the left side of her room a couple feet from her bed.

Sakura was seventeen and as a seventeen-year-old girl you would expect her room to be cheery and bright just like her pink hair. Her room however was not very cheery maybe it would be if she cleaned it every once in a while. The room had books and scrolls of different medical techniques sprawled out everywhere on the floor trailing from her desk to her bed. Dust covered the uninhabited corners of her room and her closet seemed to be like a death trap. If you got tangled in the clothes and different things that were shoved in it, it would be as if you were lost forever.

Sakura scanned through medical book to scroll and then stopped and looked up as she smelt an awful odor coming from her room.

"Yuck, what's that smell?" she said as she set the scroll down and got up from her bed. As she did this she stepped on a pile of books and as she stepped on it one of the book from the bottom slipped out and made her fall on her face. "_Good job Sakura I can't believe you let your room get this messy." _ She said to herself as she picked herself up off the floor and then started cleaning her room.

After picking up and stacking all her book in her bookcase and throwing away a few unfinished bento boxes from a month ago. She dusted and then finally she was done cleaning and her room looked better then ever. She put her hands on her hips and did a slight nod with her head as to congratulate herself for making her room so clean. As she stood there taking one last look to see if anything else was out of place she heard a ringing noise coming from her bed. She glanced at her cell phone ringing on her bed and picked it up. Sakura looked at the caller ID and her eyes widened "_Kakashi-sensei?"_

"Why is he calling me at this time of night?" Sakura looked at her clock that read **10:21**. She shook off the question and picked up the phone and to her surprise as he talked to her she thought, is he drunk? The reason she thought that was probably because he was talking like an idiot saying "pec e uop bar sience de quer." Which translated to "come pick me up, bar at sine dr." The last part was gibberish to her.

She tried to talk to him but when she asked where he was and why he called her he did not answer. She waited a couple minutes and some voice she was sure was not Kakashi's picked up the phone. The man that picked up the phone had a very deep voice and he seemed to be annoyed about something.

"I'm sorry about that but Kakashi has passed out and he needs someone to pick him up and also someone to pay for his very many drinks." Sakura sighed and then asked,"where is he?" the man responded "he is at a bar called keloy on sine drive." The man explained.

"_That far away really kakashi, and why did you have to call me?"_ The bar Kakashi was passed out in was on the other side of town as Sakura's house. She sighed in annoyance once again and then finally said,

"Alright I am coming to get him please watch him till I get there I should be there in about thirty minutes." She exclaimed and then hung up the phone and started getting dressed into more appropriate attire. She dressed in blue jeans and a simple shirt because she knew if she wore a dress it would just get ruined.

She would probably have to carry Kakashi to his house after all. Before she left she looked at the clock and saw that it was **11:00**! "_Oh shit that conversation lasted longer than I thought it will take me about thirty minutes to find the bar and then about twenty to wake him up enough for him to tell me were his house is and the who knows how long to get there, then there's the possibility of other things going wrong. It would be about 1:00 when I would finally get back, maybe I should just pack a toothbrush in my purse incase I have to stay at his house for the night"_

She quickly grabbed her purse and packed her tooth purse and a comb in it then slung it over her shoulder opened her window and deciding it would be faster started jumping from roof to roof with incredible speed. When she arrived at the bar she was right it did take her about thirty minutes to get there or maybe a little less. She jumped off of a roof and walked to the door, she was about to enter but was stopped by a tall strong looking man with a black suit on.

"I'm afraid I'll need to see your ID ma'am."

She looked up at him and was about to argue when the man that she talked to earlier appeared from the crowd and saw Sakura. He walked over to her at the door.

"You are Sakura right?" she looked at him and nodded then the man looked surprised and looked her up and down. She finally got tired and asked

"What is it?" he snapped out of his surprised gaze.

"Well its just that you look like your." He paused

"I look like I'm what?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry you like your only fifteen." He said trying not to make Sakura even more annoyed than she already was.

"I am actually seventeen and I am a seventeen year old girl in a hurry, so tell me where Kakashi is already so I can get his lazy drunken ass back to his house." Sakura demanded.

Both men by the door looked slightly shocked then brushed it away and the bartender showed her through the crowd to where Kakashi was. She sighed a long sigh and then mumbled under her breath."Kakashi why do you have to be so much trouble." The bartender turned toward her.

"What was that?" he asked softly. Sakura wiped the look annoyance off of her face and forced a smile onto her face.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud," She said to the man and then continued to talk "Now to wake him up so he can tell me where he lives." Sakura started to walk over to Kakashi ready to wake him up with a hard fist to his head. She was stopped as the bartender spoke and handed her a piece of paper.

"That wont be necessary, he wrote everything down on this piece of paper and told me to give it to who ever picked him up." The man explained, then he continued to talk "It's like he knew he was going to pass out."

Sakura took the piece of paper and read it, it said "I am sorry for the poor soul who has to drag my probably unconscious body back to my house. If I just called a random person who doesn't know where my house is the info is on the back." There was a small arrow pointing to the edge of the small card. Sakura turned it over and there was the info (Chelby lane, 7390.) "_About a mile away from the bar the opposite direction of her house." _She sighed then read on. "If I have not paid for my drinks my wallet is in my pocket, it should have enough money in it plus the key to my house. Thank you for taking me home and helping me I will pay you back for doing this." That was then end of the little letter except for the very bottom, which read simply "Kakashi"

Sakura stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket then went to Kakashi who was passed out at the bar. She hadn't noticed and when she did she looked at him in surprise. Instead of wearing what she was so used to seeing on him during training or going to eat ramen with Naruto and Sasuke. Practically everywhere she saw him he was wearing his green vest and black pants. He still had his mask and headband over his one eye, but other then that everything he was wearing was different. He had a white tank top on that was slightly tight on his body and exposed his muscular body.

She never noticed it before, he was actually quite attractive, well except for he was now drunk and sprawled halfway on top of a bar table. Still there was this cuteness to him being drunk and not many men were cute when they were drunk. She felt her cheeks grow a little red and then realized what she was thinking, "_What am I thinking he's my former sensei I am not supposed to think he is cute." _ She yelled at herself and brushed the thoughts aside as she walked over to him. She searched his pocket and in his front pocket she found his wallet "_couldn't he have put his wallet in a different place, like his shirt pocket maybe." _She thought to herself. She pulled out the amount of money that was on the bill the bartender handed her and paid the man for his drinks. Sakura looked through the wallet and made sure the key was there before shoving the wallet in her pocket. With a huff she lifted her sensei and put him on her back holding the bottom of his legs and putting in a piggyback position. She turned toward the shocked bartender and with a facial expression that seem more annoyed than the last and asked "Can we use the back door so not everyone in the village sees the "great copy ninja" drunk as hell being carried by his student."

The bartender snapped back to earth and pointed to the door behind him. Sakura nodded a quick thanks then left through the door and into the night. She thought of were Chelby lane was and when she found the direction where she needed to go she hopped onto a tree and started jumping from tree to buildings what ever got her there faster.

**Earlier Kakashi's POV-**

He had been gone for a mission for almost a month and now returned from the successful mission. He had a couple of minor wounds but nothing that could not be healed by just bandaging them and waiting for the wounds to close up. Nothing he needed to go to the hospital for, actually even if they were major wounds or if he were on the verge of death he still would not go to the hospital. He hated the hospital; he hated the white walls that you woke up to the fake smiles of the nurses and doctors that walked in telling you everything was alright. But most of all he hated the smell of it, that strong disgusting smell. It was the smell of death, pain and suffering. Kakashi swung open the door of his apartment and set his bag down shutting the door as he walked into his living room. He did not bother turning on his light and just walked over to the furniture that was set before him. He plopped down on his couch and slightly winced as a surge of pain went through his body. Kakashi looked down to his left side and saw a dark liquid soak through his shirt the dark liquid was obviously blood. Kakashi ripped off his green vest and took off his shirt leaving his muscular body exposed. Numerous scratches and scars covered his body and the newly formed gash on his left side was spilling out blood.

He walked to his bathroom and on small shelving behind his mirror he grabbed a thing of bandages and a sort of ointment for cleaning wounds. He started cleaning the wound and then began wrapping it around his stomach and side were the gash was on his body. He was rapping it quickly like he had done it a million times before and the truth was he had done this a million times after returning from a mission. Since he hated the hospital he never went and therefore had to dress his own wounds. Tsunade and Sakura had scolded him many times before for not going to the hospital after a mission that he almost died from.

He laughed a bit at the thought of Tsunade yelling at him and Sakura hitting him on the top of the head for worrying her. He thought of Sakura and the thought that she had not yet punched him through a wall for all the trouble he gave her. "_That girl Is something else I can't believe she puts up with me."_ He smiled and then his smile faded "_she is seventeen now and has already past the Jounin exams with a perfect score. She is no longer my student, she is my equal." _He stated in his mind_. "And she has no need to put up with me anymore." _

That thought crossed his mind and for some reason he could not explain, it made him sad. He then brushed the thought of sadness aside "_what am I thinking, she passed the jounin exams she went from being the weakest in team seven to the strongest. I should be happy for her shouldn't I? After all she is my student I trained her. But why do I feel almost sad?" _He asked himself and thought about the past years in team seven. How she would yell at him for being late to team meetings and he would make an excuse saying "I got lost on the path of life."

How when she saw Sasuke every morning she would fall over herself like a love struck little girl, and how when the team went and ate (usually ramen because Naruto would suggest it and then whine when no one else wanted to eat it. But he usually won those battles of picking where to eat.) How all of them would stare at him and wait for him to take off his mask and eat but finally Naruto struck up a conversation and they would all be to distracted with the conversation that it would give him enough time to take off his mask, eat and then put it back on in time for everyone to turn around and see nothing on his plate.

He then thought more about when after she discovered her true strength that outmatched almost everyone in the team. That she really found a newly woken confidence and took charge. She stopped falling over Sasuke and really became a team leader I guess you would say she was the only mature one in the group. "_She is quite a talented kid."_ He thought then realizing what he said he corrected himself "_no she is no longer a kid she is a woman a leader and hell of a doctor." _One thought slipped through his mind "_her looks aren't bad either."_ He slapped his palm to his forehead and said out loud "what am I thinking she is my former student dammit Kakashi you're so stupid."

He finished wrapping his injury and ripped the remaining cloth off then tied the cloth that was on his wound. He put his things back on the shelving and closed the mirror. The thought of Sakura passed through his mind again and finally he decided he needed to go out and get a drink. Not to socialize he did not do that very much but to drown that thought of her out of his mind. He walked to his room all of the lights in his house still on. He grabbed a white tank top and dark blue jeans and dressed into them, made his way out his front door closed and locked it behind him then walked to a random bar.

**And a couple hours later of drinking and being a dumbass Kakashi found himself calling a random person and the last thing he remember was mumbling "come pick me up, bar at sine dr." and then he passed out dropping his phone and leaving what ever poor soul he called to pick him up.**

**This is prologue and where the real story begins**


	2. Waking up

Sakura bounded across rooftops feeling slightly relieved when she saw a wooden sign that said Chelby lane. She jumped off of a small building and started to walk; the passed out Kakashi still in a piggyback position on her back. The moon was almost full and a billion stars shone on her while she walked through Chelby lane looking for Kakashi's apartment. She tried to find his house number and for about 10 minutes she still couldn't find it then her eyes wandered on a small apartment building. The room on the very left top corner read 7390 by the door.

"Ok there it is." Sakura walked over to the apartment building and climbed up the steps to his apartment. She set Kakashi on a small bench in front of his apartment door. His body fell into a laying position on the bench and she felt a slight smile go to her face. She turned away from him and dug the key out of her pocket, putting the key in and twisting it until she heard a click.

"Thank god, if this wasn't the right key I would have killed him," She said as she opened the door she looked back at Kakashi. Sakura stuck the key in her pocket and once again began to lift the heavy man.

She decided that instead of putting him completely over her back she would just put his chest over the front of her shoulder. But that was a big mistake. As she dragged him in walking backwards slowly she managed to get in past the front door. With her foot she tried to close the door she succeeded but in the process she lost her balance and both of the ninja fell to the ground. She made a slight scream and shut her eyes and then she felt something on top of her.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw her former sensei on top of her still passed out from being drunk. Even though she knew he was not awake she could hear his breathing and feel his warm breath against her neck. Their faces were almost touching and his muscular body was pressed against her slender figure. Sakura's face shaded over beet red and she quickly pushed Kakashi off of her. She looked at him asleep on the floor and before she darted out of his house she thought it might be a good idea to put him in his bed. She stood up and searched for a light switch her hand felt something.

"Ah the light switch" she flipped it on. Sakura looked at his living room, it was small had and no television. A small coffee table sat in the middle in front of the tv and had two chairs on either side of it. To the left of the living room, down a step was a small kitchen and beside the kitchen was the dining room it only had a table and two chairs in it. To the right of the living room were three doors one she was guessing was the bathroom one his room and maybe an office or a guest room. She walked over to Kakashi and grabbed his hands and started dragging him on the floor. She saw two stairs in front of the three doors and decided that she would still drag him "_if he has back pain when he wakes up he'll just have to deal with it because I am not picking him up and have the possibility of going through that again."_ She said to herself.

She dragged his back up the two steps and heard him mumble something and move his head then he stopped and all she could hear was his breathing "_he must be having a dream, how cute."_ She thought as a smile went across her face. Then again catching what she said she mentally slapped herself. "_Why do I keep thinking he's cute, Sakura get it in your head he is you former sensei, your friend." _She then looked at him with a soft gaze. "_But he is also a man, and I am a woman." _ She said to herself trying to reassure herself that when she thought of it that way it was only natural that she thought he was attractive. He was after all a very attractive man. After searching each room to find out that the last room she decided to look in was his bedroom. She finally set him on top of the bed and decided it would be a good idea for him to not get mud and dirt on his bed from his shoes so she took them off and threw them to the corner of his room. She grabbed a blanket that was folded on the end of his bed and laid it over him. After she was done making it so he would sleep comfortably she looked around the room and realized that it was really clean. Now that she looked back his whole house was very clean also, it was like no one had ever stepped in it before.

She looked at Kakashi and then looked at his clean room. From him being so laid back and well, lazy she thought his house would be a complete mess. An idea came to mind that he paid someone to clean his house but she knew he would never do that. He would either never clean and live in a pigsty or wait until it got really dirty and finally get off his lazy ass and clean it little by little. She giggled at the thought of him actually doing something productive other than fighting. In her opinion fighting was not a very good way to be productive. She looked at him once more before exiting his room quickly because the urge of taking off his mask almost took her. She giggled as she closed the door and began to walk to the front door when her eyes wandered over a clock.

"WHAT!? 1:30!" she yelled as she stared dumbfounded at the clock. "Dammit, I can't believe it's already that late." Sakura sat down and leaned against the wall. "Well I obviously can't go home now after all I did sneak out and my parents probably already came in my room and saw the note I left."

If her parents already saw the note then she defiantly could not go home. The note Sakura left said "Mom, dad if you are reading this then I am not home yet and if I don't come home by twelve then I am probably staying the night at my office or over at Ino's place. But don't worry I will be back tomorrow call me if you need anything." On the bottom of the paper she signed her name. Sakura let out a long sigh and then remembered that she brought her toothbrush with her in her purse. Sakura got her toothbrush and rummaged through Kakashi's bathroom for toothpaste. After she got ready for bed and found sheets and blankets in the room across from Kakashi's. The room turned out to be sort of a storage room/office and had piles of stuff all organized. She was sad it was not a guest room but she decided that it was for the best that she slept on the couch. She put the sheets on the couch and then a pillow and saying that she would wake up before Kakashi. It being too uncomfortable to sleep in long blue jeans she decided to take them off and sleep in her panties. After she folded her pants and got under the blankets she laid out she slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Kakashi woke up with the biggest hangover he had ever had in his life. He sat up slowly in his bed holding his head with his other hand supporting his back. He tried to recollect what had happened to him last night "ok I got drunk called a random person to come pick me up and then passed out." He said still holding his hand to his head. "_Oh crap I was passed out that means who ever brought me home had to carry me, man I'm such an idiot. Ill have to repay whoever brought me home last night."_

He decided and then got off of his bed and walked very slowly into his living room. Almost tripping over the two steps in front of him, his head hurt like hell, he could barely see and he was about ready to stab himself in the throat because of his burning lungs. He staggered upright and looked on the couch, the first thing he saw was pink hair. Thinking he was imaging the color of the person's hair that was sleeping on his couch he walked over to look at their face. When he did he sort of jumped, rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not imagining, looked again and realized he wasn't. He face palmed and yelled at himself "Kakashi you idiot you called your former student and made her carry you all the way to your house! Idiot, idiot, idiot." He repeated over and over in his head "_I am such and idiot."_

He paused and then thought of an idea "_I know I'll make her breakfast it's the least I could do after she lugged my damn heavy body all the way back to my apartment." _ He walked over to his kitchen, which had a wall that separated it to the living room and started pulling out ingredients to make food. As he was making food Sakura started to wake up, she opened her eyes and immediately looked at the clock "_oh no its already nine in the morning." _She panicked and through her struggling to get out of bed did not hear Kakashi in the kitchen. She was about to leave but then decided that she would make Kakashi breakfast. She set down her purse and walked into the kitchen to see the stove on and eggs frying in a pan. Sakura heard something drop to the right side of her she looked over to see Kakashi. His lone eye was wide with surprise as he stared at her paying no mind to the spatula he had just dropped. He stared at Sakura for a moment more then blushed and turned away.

Sakura was thoroughly confused on why he had blushed at her, she checked herself and made sure everything was fine and then screamed and pulled down the bottom of her shirt. "_Oh shit I forgot to put my pants on! Ugh you're so stupid Sakura." _She ran into the living room quickly grabbing her pants and swung open the bathroom door slamming it shut behind her.

**Kakashi's POV on this situation**

Kakashi decided he would make some eggs and French toast for Sakura he thought he should break the cycle and do something other than ramen. As he was getting the ingredients for the food and then the pan and the spatula he kept wondering if she would like what he was making for her. His eyes crinkled and a giant smile went over his face as he thought of a scene in one of his books that started an awful lot like this. He was so consumed in making the breakfast he did not here Sakura wake up and shuffle around his apartment. As the breakfast was almost ready he got two plates out and set them on the counter and when he turned around their Sakura was.

He was about to smile at her when he realized that she had no pants on. She was looking at what was being made in nothing but a tank top and pink and white panties on. He stood there shocked for a moment and lost grip of the spatula and it fell to the ground making a clicking sound. He saw Sakura turn toward him and with a confused look on her face looked right back at him.

"_What, what do I do she's standing in my kitchen with no pants on."_ He thought back to that same scene in one of his books and quickly shook his head in his mind. "_No I definitely can't do that." _He thought and all Kakashi could do as he felt his face to red was turn away and say nothing. There was a pause and then he heard Sakura scream and run into the other room. He hit himself in he head with his palm and again called himself an idiot a couple more times in his head. Then remembering the eggs he grabbed a plate and the spatula off of the ground and walked over to the pan and put the egg on the plate. He began to cook again and tried to get the image of Sakura with no pants on out of his mind.

**End of his POV**

Sakura sat on the floor in Kakashi's bathroom and began scolding herself "_Sakura you are such an idiot what if you decided not to go and make Kakashi breakfast and just walked out of his house with no pants." _She lectured to herself "_you're such a dumbass, a huge and giant fool." _she sighed and stood up and put her pants on. "Well I guess I can't just leave, he was making breakfast for me I can't just say bye without seeing him and leaving him alone with too much food." She said as she sighed again and opened the bathroom door. She walked down the two stairs and across the living room to the kitchen where Kakashi was still preparing breakfast.

He heard her step into the kitchen

"do you need help with anything?" Sakura asked trying not to bring up the incident from earlier.

"As long as you keep your pants on," Kakashi said in a joking voice trying to get past what happened earlier and make it a joke. He turned to face Sakura and her face was a dark shade of crimson and when he looked at her she turned her head and walked over to the dining room table.

"Never mind you can do it all yourself," She said as she stomped and then plopped herself on one of the wooden chairs.

Kakashi looked over at her and smiled a bit before going back to cooking. Once he was finished cooking he set an even amount of food on each of their plates. Walking over to the table he set one plate down in front of Sakura and one in front of his seat and sat down. It was silent and both of them started eating their meals, Kakashi took off his mask and ate his meal and put his mask back on. Sakura was eating slowly and when she looked up from her plate to see if she could get a peek at his face his mask was already up and his food was gone.

Kakashi saw the look of disappointment on her face and laughed a little bit and when he did Sakura looked up and glared at him.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked him with an annoyed voice. He looked at her for a moment and said taking a slight chance.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked her with a devious smile under his mask. She thought for a moment and then said,

"Yes of course I want to know."

Kakashi got up from his chair and walked over Sakura and pushed her chair up to the wall behind her. Her heart raced and her face went beet red as he did this, then in his usual low smooth voice he said,

"I was just thinking about how cute you looked in those panties." After he said this his face being only inches from Sakura's, he simply stood back up and walked out of the dining room and kitchen with a slight wave as he did. Sakura sat there in her seat with her face still red, she let out a giant breath as if she had been holding it the entire time.

"Idiot" Sakura mumbled as she clenched her fist to her fast beating heart. As Kakashi walked into his room he laughed a bit to himself "_what a stupid idea to do that but, it was worth it to see her face as red as a beet." _He then started chuckling a little bit. He went over to his closet and got some clean clothes and got changed. He saw his shoes on the ground in his room and wondered "_did she take off my shoes for me?"_ He thought as he walked to his desk next to his bed and got one of his famous orange colored books and started reading it.

He walked out of his room, book in one hand and saw Sakura getting ready to leave. She put the two plates in the sink, found his laundry basket and was now putting the sheets and blankets she used in it. As she stuffed the sheet in the laundry basket she closed the top and was about to pick it up. She looked over in Kakashi's direction and gave him a mad look as Kakashi watched her with his grey eye. She turned around and Kakashi walked up to her and put his book in his back pocket. As she grabbed the laundry basket she turned around and walked a step forward bumping into Kakashi.

She jumped a little bit then gave him a get out of my way glare. Kakashi rolled his eyes and grabbed the laundry basket out of her hands and started walking toward the laundry room/office/storage room. She stood there surprised that he was being nice to her and did not make a joke or smart remark. He set the laundry basket in the laundry room and then walked back into the living room and said goodbye to Sakura as she left for her house. He was about to sit down on his chair when Sakura burst through the door. He turned to her and was knocked off his feet and fell on the ground with Sakura on top of him hugging him. He was very surprised and did not know how to react then finally Sakura broke the silence,

"Thank you for breakfast." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up to walk out the door. Leaving the speechless copy ninja halfway sitting up on the ground looking at the already shut door."_Man, she really is something else." He thought with a smile._


	3. Stay with me

Sakura shut the door and leaned against it her face still bright red and a small smile gracing it. Her heart was beating so fast and her head was spinning with so many thoughts. Her first clenched near her heart and her legs were ready to give out. She exhaled a large breath "_why did I do that my heart is beating even faster right now. I had no time to react my body just moved, and then I saw him and the first thing I could do was run toward him. Why am I feeling this way, he's my former sensei. I shouldn't have these feelings, but no matter how hard I try I can't get him out of my mind." _Sakura thought as she started to walk away from Kakashi's front door and down the stairs of his apartment building. "_I should have never picked him up." _She said to her self, clenching her fist to her heart.

It took about half an hour jumping across rooftops and tree branches for Sakura to get back to her house. She dropped down off of a tree beside her house and started walking toward her front door. Slowly she made it to her door took a deep breath and took out her key. She put it in the lock and turned the key after hearing a clicking noise she took the key out and put it back in her pocket. She opened the door slowly and quietly as to not wake her parents up if they were still sleeping.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard someone yell as she opened her eyes she saw a flash of yellow and she was picked up. Someone hugged her and spun her around, she looked at the person and it was Naruto. He was still spinning her around and Sakura felt like she was going to puke.

"Put me down Naruto!" she yelled as she punched Naruto in the top of the head. The blonde haired ninja dropped Sakura and started rubbing the top of his head looking up at Sakura and giving her a giant grin. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Naruto as he grinned at her. As Naruto grinned at her, her face softened up and she gave him a slight smile as well. Naruto laughed and hugged Sakura again. Sasuke was sitting on Sakura's couch rolling his eyes at his hyperactive friend.

"Naruto, Sasuke what are you doing in my house?" Sakura asked, as she got free of Naruto's hug.

"We were worried about you Sakura-chan," Naruto said with his big grin on his face like always.

"Worried about me, what do you mean?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face.

"I called you a million times and then I came here and your parents said that you went to Ino's. So we checked there but you weren't there so then we checked the hospital and you weren't there either. So we ended up back here and just decided to wait for you when you got home." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"You were really worried about me?" Sakura looked at both of the boys.

"I'm only here because this idiot dragged me with him." Sasuke pointed at Naruto.

"He acts all cool now but he was actually more worried than I was." Naruto told Sakura as he chuckled. Sakura couldn't help but laugh and smile with him as she looked at Naruto.

"I was not worried, you were the one worried saying what happened to Sakura what if she's hurt or dead!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"So any way Sakura-chan, where were you?" Sakura thought for a moment before speaking.

"uh you see, Naruto I… uh I was out by the graveyard taking a walk and I went to rest on a tree branch." Sakura said nervously trying to find an excuse "_If I told them I was at Kakashi's what would they think? There is no way that would end well." _Sakura thought.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah I guess I just lost track of time while sleeping, haha." Sakura laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck trying to convince them. Sasuke looked at her for a minute not convinced at all. "_I'm not buying it, I wonder where she really was?" _Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura. "_Wait, why do I even care?" _Sasuke thought questioning himself.

"Ok, that makes sense." Naruto nodded his head and gave Sakura a big smile.

"_It seems Naruto believes me but that should be expected he has never really been the sharpest of ninjas. Sasuke defiantly doesn't believe me I mean just look how he's glaring at me." _Sakura thought as she looked back at Sasuke who was glaring at her with a questioning look.

"Anyway I think I am going to go up to my room and get a proper rest, after all I slept on a tree branch last night." Sakura said as she started to walk up her stairs waving goodbye as she did.

Sakura walked into her room and closed her door breathing a sigh of relief. "_That was a little to close, it completely obvious that Sasuke didn't believe a word I said." _Sakura thought wiping sweat off of her forehead. "_I really hate to lie to them but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Oh well now to go brush my teeth and get some rest I barely got any sleep last night." _Sakura said as she got her purse and went to pull out her toothbrush. She reached in her bag but all she found was some money and make up.

"_Oh shit did I leave my toothbrush at Kakashi's." _she thought as she dumped everything out of her purse and looked for her toothbrush in a panic. "_Oh crap, Sakura you're so stupid I cant believe this ugh." _Sakura thought as she bonked herself on the head in frustration. "_Today is just not my day." _Sakura thought as she went to get out her phone to call Kakashi. She got her phone out of her pocket turned it on a look of frustration went across her face. "What seriously, out of battery!" she yelled and threw her phone on her bed plopping down right next to it.

"_No toothbrush, my phones dead and I think I left my charger at Kakashi's too." _Sakura said as she laid on her bed a bit to exhausted to get up drifting slowly to sleep each second. "_Yep as I thought, today is not my day."_ The next thing Sakura new it she was laying on her bed in a deep sleep.

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi got up off the ground still dazed at what just happened. "_She just ran and hugged me, then she kissed me on the cheek." _Kakashi thought as he felt the place on his face were Sakura kissed him. His eyes softened and he smiled a little thinking about Sakura. He snapped back to reality as one thought went through his mind "_Kakashi you idiot, she's your former student stop thinking like this." _He thought as he lightly hit him self on the cheek.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at himself then started walking to his bathroom to get ready for the day. As he walked into the bathroom he went to grab his toothbrush and saw a pink toothbrush right next to his. He looked at it with a puzzled look "_did Sakura accidently leave her toothbrush here." _Kakashi thought as he picked it up. "_Well I guess I should bring this back to her sometime today. After I'm done getting changed and stuff anyway." _Kakashi got his teeth brushed and got changed into his vest and put his headband on.

"Alright now I should head to Sakura's and give her toothbrush to her." A thought accord in Kakashi's mind "_wait a minute, I can't just go up to her front door with her toothbrush in my hand." _Kakashi thought. "What would I even say? Hey Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, your daughter left her toothbrush at my house when she came and picked up my drunken ass at a bar that she was to young to get into." Kakashi said acting like they were there in front of him.

He sighed and shook his head "no that would be a really stupid idea." He grabbed her toothbrush and walked into his living room. Kakashi sat down on one of his chairs and leaned his head backwards sighing. He turned his head to his left and saw a phone charger plugged into the wall. The copy-nin looked at it and stood up and walked over to examine it. "Well this isn't mine, I guess she left this here to. Ugh Sakura, now I have to return things to you," He said as he unplugged the charger and put both the things in a small bag and put them in his vest pocket. "The question is when do I return them to her, its only eleven if I return it now her parents and any other people are sure to be suspicious about what happened and I am not really in the mood to answer a bunch of questions."

**End of Kakashi's POV**

**Sakura's house 9pm that night**

Sakura woke up to a quiet knocking at her window; she slowly opened her eyes and got out of her bed. She turned to see who was at her window and her eyes widened in surprise. She ran over to the window and slid it open "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Kakashi was sitting perched on her balcony rail with his usual ninja uniform on and one of his books sticking out of his pocket. He crinkled his eye to let her know he was smiling. "You left some stuff at my house when you left." He said taking out the small bag containing her toothbrush and phone charger.

Sakura's eyes widened with excitement and she quickly tried to snatch the bag from him. Kakashi pulled his hand back pulling the bag away from Sakura's reach. Sakura glared at him for a second "aren't you going to invite me in?" Kakashi asked innocently. Sakura smiled mischievously "hey you already saw me without my pants on so why not." Kakashi was about to get off his perch and come in when he was stopped by Sakura's hand. She shook her finger from side to side four times "I'm not letting you in till you give me my stuff." She said as she held out her hand to Kakashi.

He jumped off the railing and landed right in front of Sakura "as you wish." Kakashi said as he leaned down close to Sakura's face. Her heart started racing and her face started turning a dark crimson color. She shut her eyes as Kakashi's face came closer to hers. She felt something drop into her hands and she opened her eyes as Kakashi passed her and patted her head with his hand. He walked into her room and looked around then sat on her bed.

Sakura was still standing on her balcony with the small bag of her things in her hand. "_I can't believe he just did that!" _Sakura thought as she clenched the bag of stuff in her hands. "Nice room although I would expect more pink or purple from a girl." Kakashi said as he sat on her bed looking around her room. He saw her desk in the corner of her room and walked to it. "I wonder what's in here?" he mumbled. He started to look through Sakura's stuff that was piled on her desk. Sakura heard him and turned around and stomped over to Kakashi. Kakashi looked over at her and when he did her fist was hitting his face. He flew and hit his back on her closet door making a banging sound.

"DON'T GO LOOKING THROUGH PEOPLES STUFF WITHOUT ASKING FIRST!" she yelled at him. Sakura heard her parent's footsteps going toward her room; she looked at Kakashi who already figured out what to do. She ran toward her bed turning off the lights in the process and got under her cover as Kakashi got into her closet and shut the closet door. Her bedroom door flung open and both her parents looked in her room to find Sakura "asleep" in her bed with the lights off. Her parents looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. They glanced in her room and then shrugged their shoulders and walked out of her room closing the door silently.

Sakura waited for a minute and then got up out of her bed finding her way to her closet in her dark room. She felt the closet door and made her way to the handle. She turned the handle to the door and opened it, still not able to see. Kakashi however could see perfectly in the dark, he saw Sakura as she opened the door and knew she could not see. He saw this as a perfect time to take revenge on her for punching him. He watched her as she struggled around defenselessly in the dark and he couldn't hold himself back. Sakura suddenly went from trying to find the switch to the closet light to being grabbed by the hand. She got pulled down and as she reached her knees she felt something on her lips. It was smooth and warm; she suddenly realized "_oh my god I'm being kissed, by…. Kakashi!" _She thought of pushing away but could not bring herself to do it. "_Why do I feel this way?" _Sakura thought as she kissed Kakashi back. She felt his tongue move into her mouth and his hot breath on her face. The kiss turned more passionate as Kakashi and Sakura's tongues intertwined. Sakura stood up and pulled Kakashi with her pulling him toward her bed, never once breaking their kiss. The back of Sakura's legs hit the side of her bed and she fell backwards pulling Kakashi down with her. They pulled away from the kiss for air and Sakura looked into Kakashi's lone eye.

"Stay with me?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled kissing her nose.

**~Next morning~**

Sakura was lying in bed with two blankets covering her and her pajamas on. It was 5:31am and Kakashi was beside her struggling to get his boot on. Sakura's eye flickered open and her eyes immediately went to the figure beside her bed. She started to silently get out of bed to help him put on his shoe. Before she spoke to him an idea came to mind, she jumped on his back causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor with a thump. Sakura was on top of him laughing at his clumsiness. Kakashi sighed and looked up at her.

"Sakura get off of me I need to leave before your parents wake up." Sakura shook her head with a smile still on her face,

"No, besides its not like we did anything," She said rolling her eyes.

"Sakura you kissed you former teacher and offered him to stay the night with you, so I need to go before we get caught." Kakashi tried getting up.

"Not until you say please." Sakura demanded. Kakashi sighed and in one movement flipped her over on her back and pinned her arms down with his hands. "Hey no fair, get off of me." Sakura pouted. Kakashi leaned down and gave her a kiss saying,

"Not until you say please." In that alluring voice of his, he then gave her another kiss and put the boot he had been struggling with on. He smiled at his girlfriend and grabbed his headband opening the window and jumping out with a wave. "_Girlfriend haha my former student is my girlfriend, who would have thought that would happen." _Kakashi thought smiling under his mask as he ran across rooftops to get to his house.

"This will turn out rather interesting I think." Kakashi said to himself even though it was outloud. The small smile on his face never wavering, well until he heard a glass shattering scream.


End file.
